moshimonsters2fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Moshi Missions - Vital Info
Mission 1 - Lost Moshling Egg (Season 1 Mission 1)Edit Villain: Dr strangeglove http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/1/10/LADYGOOGOO.jpg Summary: Buster Bumblechops has reported that a Rare Moshling Egg has been stolen from his Incubation Station. You must locate the missing egg and return it to Buster Bumblechops. Moshling: Lady Goo Goo Mission 2 - Voyage Under Potion Ocean (Season 1 Mission2) Edit Villain: Dr. Strangeglove and the Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) Released: 14/02/2011 Summary: Strangeglove is stealing Fishies from the beach! Enlist the help of Cap'n Buck and discoverStrangeglove's evil plan. Moshling: Wurley Mission 3 - Strangeglove From Above (Season 1 Mission 3) Edit Villain: Dr. Strangeglove and the Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) Released: 07/04/2011 Summary: Strangeglove is terrorising the Fluffies in the clouds. The Super Moshis must stop him. Moshling: Plinky Mission 4 - Candy Castrophe (Season 1 Mission 4)Edit Villain: 'Sweet Tooth and the Glumps (C.L.O.N.C. '''Released: '''26/05/2011 http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/9/93/Techies_wurley.pngAdded byDaddycraigiehttp://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/c/cb/Plinky.jpgAdded by Sefelic 3Dhttp://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/4/4e/Cherry_bomb.jpg'Summary: Find out who's behind Dastardly Delightshttp://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Dastardly_DelightsCandy and stop the Monsters ofMonstro City getting sick. Moshling: Cherry Bomb Mission 5 - Pop Goes The GooGoo (Season 1 Mission 5) Edit Villain: 'Robo Quacks, Sprocket (C.L.O.N.C.) '''Released: '''29/06/2011 http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/e/e9/Holga.jpg '''Summary: 'Lady GooGoo has lost her voice! Buster Bumblechops thinks thatStrangeglove might be behind it. The Super Moshis must investigate and find Lady GooGoo's Voice! '''Moshling: Holga Mission 6 - Super Moshiversity Challenge (Season 1 Mission 6)Edit Villain: '''Mustachio (Headmaster) (C.L.O.N.C.) {C} http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/5/59/Luckies_penny_left.png '''Released: '''28/07/2011 '''Summary: You've been selected for a scholarship to the exclusive Super Moshiversity, but all is not as it seems at super school. {C {C}Moshling: Penny Mission 7 - 20,000 Leagues Under The Fur (Season 1 Mission 7)Edit http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/9/98/Smilies_tiamo.pngVillain: '''Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) '''Released: '''01/09/2011 '''Summary: '''Purple Smoke is coming from the Volcano? Elder Furi has gone missing? It's time for the Super Moshis to investigate! '''Moshling: Tiamo Mission 8 - Spooktacular Spectacular (Season 1 Mission 8) Edit Villain: Glumps (C.L.O.N.C.) {C} http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/f/f3/Techies_gabby_front.png Released: '''13/10/2011 '''Summary: You are cordially invited to Simon Growl's spooktacular Halloween party. A chance to let your hair down and relax ...or is it? {C {C}Moshling: Gabby Mission 9 - Snow Way Out (Season 1 Mission 9)Edit http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/2/2e/Snowies_tomba_left.png{C {C}Villain: '''C.L.O.N.C. '''Released: '''5/11/2011 '''Summary: '''What is C.L.O.N.C. up to on Mt. Silimanjaro? Could they really be building aSuper Weapon' on the majestic snow capped peaks? Go Super Moshis! '''Moshling': Tomba Mission 10 - Super Weapon Showdown (Season 1 Mission 10) Edit Villain: '''C.L.O.N.C. ''http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/0/0d/Tunies_wallop_front.png'' Released: '''08/12/2011 Summary: C.L.O.N.C.'s Super Weapon is primed for launch! Will this be the end of Monstro City?! Moshling: Wallop Prize: You unlock a giant rainbow rox, in the underground cavern, that'll grant you a certain amount of rox everyday Mission 11 - A Close Ecounter Of The Zoshi Kind (Season 2 Mission 1) Edit Villain: None Released: 13/03/12 http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/4/49/CocoLoco.png'' '''Summary: Investigate the mysterious UFO crash site on Music Island. Call on Simon Growl and Buster Bumblechops for help in a new adventure! Moshling: CocoLoco Prize: ''Find the three EPICS and you win 500 Rox!'' Zoshling: '''Captain Squirk Mission 12 - Sandy Drain Shenanigans (Season 2 Mission 2)Edit '''Villain: Frau Now BrownKau [13 Released: '''16/04/12 '''Summary: '''Something's not quite right at the famous Sandy Drain Hotel - time for theSuper Moshis to investigate! '''Moshling: Rofl Prize: ''Find the three EPICS and you win 500 Rox!'' Zoshling: '''First Officer Ooze Mission 13 - Bungle in the Jungle (Season 2 Mission 3)Edit '''Villain: None Released: 17/05/12 http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/f/f6/Woolly.jpg Summary: '''The Gombala Gombala jungle is alive with Hoodoo Hijinks! Could they hold the key to helping the Zoshlings get back home? '''Moshling: Woolly Prize: Find the three EPICS and you win 500 Rox! Zoshling/Key: Ignition Key Mission 14 - Big Top BallyHoo (Season 2 Mission 4) Edit Villains: Candy the Clown (Sweet Tooth) and the Clumps (Glumps) Released: 14/06/12 Summary: There are some strange goings on in the Big Top Ballyhoo. Roll up, roll up - Test your strength and save the day, Super Moshi! Moshling: Pocito http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/d/d2/Pocitoo.jpg Prize:'' Find the three EPICS and you win 500 Rox!'' Zoshling: Dr.C Fingz Mission 15 - The Curse Of The Paw Wavin' Kitten (Season 2, Mission 5) Edit Villian: Ghost Pirates Released: 12/7/12 Summary: '''Long ago Ghost Pirates captured Tingaling, The Paw Wavin' Kitten, and in return Tingaling put a curse on them then eventually the boat crashed. The Super Moshis must now save Tingaling. '''Moshling: Tingaling Prize: Find the three EPICS and you win 500 rox! '''Zoshling/Key: '''Ignition Key 2